Walking In A New Direction
by Melchy
Summary: In the first movie we learn about how how the oldest Rinaldi, abdicated to join the church. What happens when he comes home to see his mother after her recent marriage?


The characters from the Princess Diaries do not belong to me but rather to Meg Cabot and Walt Disney Productions. I make no money off of them, but do like to have fun with them from time to time.

Summary: Pierre Renaldi comes home for this niece's coronation, but is anxious at the news he has heard about his mother's recent marriage.

Thanks to Susan for the edit and to her and Denise for encouragment.

Walking in a New Direction

Pierre Renaldi wasn't sure what to think of the news that he had been hearing concerning the happenings at the palace. As he sat in prayers, his head bowed and his eyes tightly closed, he hoped that God would indeed forgive him for not concentrating on the ancient rites that he had always found so comforting before. Feeling that it was God's will, he had become a brother in the church, teaching in a school in Ireland for a number of years. Now he had been happily living here in the St. Christoph's Monastery for the last five years and contemplating the priesthood. He had never had any regrets giving up the throne of Genovia for the church.

Philippe had been born to be king. He had been a dynamic man capable of charming the birds out of the trees and had none of Pierre's frailties. Pierre just hadn't expected to lose both Philippe and his beloved father in such a short time of one another. He had been so proud of his mother then, solid and stoic, never letting anyone see how she was hurting. He had gone to both funerals, of course, had conducted his brother's, but it didn't make it any less real that they were both gone. He knew that there wasn't anything that his mother couldn't handle and she could rule a country just as efficiently and diplomatically as she had stopped fights between him and his sibling or calmed their father when he had grown impatient or relieve a subject's fears with a gentle smile and word of assurance.

He had been very proud when he had heard that Philippe's daughter, Amelia, would be assuming the throne. If she were anything like her father, she would take the world by storm. Not to mention her mother, Helen. She was a real fireball and he had been sorry when their marriage had ended in divorce. Not surprised, just sorry.

When he was eight, Pierre had overheard two of the maids talking about how his mother had given up the man she loved to marry the King and how sad and romantic the whole thing was. He had watched his mother carefully after that for quite some time, to see if she did the things the servants had said she did, such as cry into her pillow every night or run off for midnight meetings with her lover. It was complete rot! His mother was nothing but loyal to his father and he and his brother knew that. Watching his parents together had given a safe and secure feeling to a little boy. And now he heard just this morning that Amelia had not gone through with her marriage plans, but his mother had! His mother, married again? To Joe?

He wasn't sure what to think of it all. He had grown up knowing that Joe would always take care of him and more than once the head of security had been he and Philippe's partner in crime, especially when they had reached dating age. But his mother -- marrying him? He wasn't sure what to think. But perhaps he should leave for the coronation a few days early and see what he could find out.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It never failed to awe him. The sight of the castle was one that always filled him with wonder. Growing up here, he couldn't remember how many times he had stood right where he was now and thought about his life and why he, of all people, had been chosen to be the son of a king. Philippe had confided in him once that he had grown up taking their life for granted, and it wasn't until he had gone to the States and seen other ways of living that he realized that everyone wasn't as lucky as they had been. And yes, they had been very lucky.

Sneaking in the back way, Pierre entered his former home from the side, coming in beside the kitchen, the smell of bread baking making his mouth water, despite the hearty breakfast he had eaten. Making his way down the hall, he tried to think of what he should say to the first person he would come across who recognized him. He wasn't expected for another three days and not quite this casually. He passed two maids, both of who bowed and called him father. He hadn't changed from his clerical garb and it seemed perhaps that it had been a good thing. No one seemed to think it strange for him to be walking in the "family" part of the castle.

He was anxious to meet Amelia and find out her hopes and dreams for his beloved country. He had no doubt but that the young woman would make a fine queen. She was Philippe's daughter and his mother had been her guidance. She would rule well and honorably.

He passed several servants before he came upon someone he knew and who knew him. And he wasn't sure that this could be possible -- was it truly Charlotte? He blinked to adjust his vision as she drew closer and he felt himself take a deep breath.

"Father...?" she approached him, as though she were trying to place him.

He gave her his best smile. "Hello, Charlotte."

Your highness." she said startled, her head bowing in recognition of his station. "I am so sorry. But no one was expecting you for another three days." She had the look of one who knew she had failed in her duty and she wasn't used to that."

It's not your fault," he assured her. "I came early and didn't think to tell anyone. And I snuck in the back way." he gave her a devilish grin that she returned. For one brief moment she was that cute little girl who used to "help" her father in his office as he kept careful track of the comings and goings of each royal, making sure that everyone was where he was supposed to be and when. She couldn't have been more than 17 when he had left to answer God's bidding and he was sure she had been cute. But now! Well, he was here to see his mother, not to think about things he had left behind to answer a higher calling.

"Well, your room is ready." she seemed relieved. 'I am on my way past there, if you would allow me to escort you." she offered.

"Thank you." he smiled again. 'And I am sorry for the inconvenience."

" It is not a problem, Your, Father." she corrected herself.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience caused you, however." I'm not actually a 'Father'," he told he as they left the room. "Technically, I am what is called a brother. I haven't made the priestly vows yet.

"She nodded, trying not to think what she was thinking. He still belonged to the church. They walked along the familiar hallways in silence, his eyes drinking in the comforting aspects of his boyhood home. Not much had changed here in years, he thought. He hoped that Amelia would honor the old ways as well as infuse some new ideas into the kingdom." Here you are, um." Charlotte cut into his thoughts as she opened the door to his suite."

Pierre," he told her, "my name is Pierre."

I will have your luggage brought to you, if you will tell me where it is. If you need anything please just ring. And, welcome home."

"I do actually need something, Charlotte. Could you come in for a moment, please? I have something I need to ask you."

"Of course." she nodded, taking a stiff backed chair by the door, trying not to glance at her watch. "I only hope I can assist you."

"I came early because of, well, because of my mother."

"Oh, you mean her marriage to Joseph?" she was very frank.

"Yes, exactly. Is it true and why did she do it?"

"It is very true." Charlotte's face took on a soft glow. "And they are very happy."

"I only ever wanted my mother to be happy." he ran a hand through his hair. "I just never thought of her and the head of security."

"Because he isn't royal?" Charlotte found no reason to mince words.

"Well, no." Pierre shook his head. "That was never a thought. Joseph has always been a good and faithful friend to us and a good adviser to the family for years. And I know that father never worried about us with Joseph in charge. I just never thought of him and mother. I mean, have they, had they ever given any indication of their feelings?"

Charlotte told her story about seeing them in the consular office in San Francisco, dancing unaware as to anyone else about. "They were always very professional around one another," she told him. "But once in a while, it was possible to catch a hint that something else might be there. I wasn't one bit surprised when they got married. I am just glad they did. They were made for one another."

"Are they here now?" He admired the way the sun from the window was hitting across Charlotte, bringing out the highlights of her hair. He had forgotten what it was like to be with a beautiful woman.

"Oh, yes." she nodded. "They decided to wait on a wedding trip until Mia, I mean the Princess, is firmly settled on the throne. And then I believe they are headed to the south of France for a month."

"Are they available?" he smiled and Charlotte smiled back, her face looking even prettier with a flush across her cheeks.

"Your mother is in her room and Joseph is in the process of training his replacement as head of security."

He nodded, getting up from his seat and walking over toward the door. "I think I will go see my mother and congratulate her."

'I know that she will be glad to see you."

He got up, and passing by her chair, offered his hand to help her up. Her hand was small and warm inside of his and he tried not to think about it.

"Thank you," she said, in a voice that made him aware she was trying not to think about it also. He waited until she walked down the hall before he took off for his mother's suite in the opposite direction.

Charlotte had always been a pretty girl; he let himself think as he took his time to reach his destination. Funny and loyal, she took her tasks seriously and always seemed to know what was expected of her. Even with the ten years between them, he had always thought of her as lovely and had liked her very much. But now that ten years seemed to be much shorter than he had ever remembered. He once or twice had entertained the thought of asking her to be his date at a dance or dinner but felt that she deserved a man who wouldn't be constantly in the spot light. Charlotte did not need to be burdened with the problems of reporters dogging her every step and not letting her live a normal life.

He told himself that it was merely because he had been living in the monastery for so long, but he also knew that wasn't true. In his position in the Anglican Church, he was still free to take a wife although he had doubted he ever would. He took seriously the words of Paul in the epistles about leaving himself free to follow God with no earthly ties, which is why he had joined the church. But right this moment, he wasn't thinking of any of those things. His only thoughts were the touch of Charlotte's hand in his and how it made him feel.

"Steady there." he scolded himself. "Take a deep breath and it will all go away." He took that deep breath before knocking on his mother's door, tapping his heels together as he waited for someone to answer. A maid, who looked like she couldn't be more than twelve even though he knew she would have to be much older, opened the door and looked him over with a hint of curiosity

"Is Her Majesty available?" he asked

"Who is calling, sir?" she asked, the look on her face telling him she thought she recognized him but wasn't sure why.

"Tell her, her son is here to see her."

"Just a moment."

It was his mother who came to the door, a smile of delight on her face; her arms open wide as she drew him near. "Pierre." she reached up and kissed him, her voice having a little squeal to it. "What are you doing here?" she looked up at him, her eyes shining with pride. "I wasn't expecting you for another three days!"

"I know," he apologized as she led him into the sitting room.

"Are you hungry?" she asked in a true mother fashion. "I could have Olivia get you some coffee?"

"I'm fine, Mama," he told her, taking her hand in his as they sat down on the couch. "I had breakfast before I came. You've redecorated." He looked around the room. "It's much lighter in here now."

"Well, I felt it could stand a change." she told him. "I think it was done about three years ago. I wish you could come home more often."

"How have you been, Mother?" he asked her, thinking he had never seen her look better. The lines around her eyes that he had noticed the last time he had seen her were still there but not as defined, and her face was more relaxed. Holding her hand, he noticed that the diamond ring she had worn all of his life had been replaced with a simple gold band and it reminded him why he had come early.

"I hear you and Joseph were married?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound angry, because he wasn't. Especially after seeing the way his mother was glowing, like she had become a carefree l girl again. He knew part of that would be having the responsibilities of the crown taken off her shoulders, but that wasn't all. He had never realized that marriage could make a person so beautiful.

"Yes, we were." She touched his hand, making sure that he was looking at her. "I hope you can understand why. I did love your father, you know that, don't you?"

"I know you did. I would watch you and Dad and think how perfectly suited you were for one another. You were like best friends, knowing one another better than I could ever imagine knowing anyone." he stopped, wishing he had allowed her to have that cup of coffee brought in. "I got the feeling from keeping my ear to the bullhorn, so to speak, that you and Joseph had been in love for some time?"

She smiled, reaching out to push back a stray piece of hair off his forehead. "When I was young, I was very much in love with Joseph. I couldn't imagine my life without him and I knew he felt the same way about me. But when I was chosen to marry the future king of Genovia, I had to make the decision of serving my country or going with my heart. It was a very agonizing time for me, and I will admit I was quite a handful to deal with as I made my decision. I was expected to give up the life I wanted as Joseph's wife to be the consort of a king! I was confused and angry and feeling quite rebellious and I remember running out to the barn, where I knew Joseph was, and begging him to elope. I seem to recall saying something about showing everyone who thought they could rule our lives that we could make up our own minds. And he did something that very much surprised me and I have never forgotten it. He took my hands and told me that he loved me. And then he said, 'because I love you, I am willing to give you up. If God is calling you to a higher station, then he has a reason for it and why should we stand in his way? He is the one who has brought this upon us and he has a reason. And if we believe that, then perhaps someday, our time will come back to us."

"Wow!" Pierre blinked back tears, gathering his mother in his arms and kissing the top of her head. "So, Joseph let you go."

"Yes, he did." she nodded. "And through the years, I did see that I had picked the best path. I had the love and friendship of Rupert and my two boys. I couldn't imagine not having any of my men in my life. And I am thankful for the people I have met and how my position as queen has given me opportunities I wouldn't have had otherwise and I am thankful for the way things worked out. And after your father died, Joseph helped me realize that it was time to move on to the next phase of my life and that included him."

They sat quietly, Pierre taking in everything his mother had told him. "Are you angry with me, Eddie?" she used the nickname that was reserved for family only.

"I could never be angry with you. I am very happy for you, and Joseph. He is one lucky man. I hope I can congratulate him, as he deserves."

'Well, he should be here in about half an hour. If you don't mind, I need to take a shower and figure out what to wear today. If you would like to meet Mia, I can have Charlotte take you to her and then we can all meet on the terrace?"

"Sounds perfect."

"I'm so glad you came." she kissed his cheek.

"So, am I."

Over the three days leading up to Mia's coronation, Pierre spent some quality time with his mother and his new stepfather; happy and satisfied that everything had worked out, as it should. He was also happy and, yes, relieved to find Mia to be not only intelligent and sensible but also full of insight and he knew that she would make a wonderful queen for his country.

"Your father would have been proud of you," he told her. "And so am I."

As he walked over his childhood home, he found himself running into Charlotte perhaps more than was necessary and he soon began to wonder if it were all his fault. It seemed that his mother's assistant was always there, ready with a smile and a kind word. One night, he ran into her as he walked along the river and they fell into an easy conversation about the day's happenings which had involved a goat, a cat and an very old man."

I will never forgot the look on the Queen's face when she saw that cat riding up on top of the goat, meowing its head off while Mr. Tokomoto was chasing them as fast as he could, saying 'stop, stop!"

"It was something I know I will never see again." Pierre agreed, wiping his eyes from laughing so hard. "Who was the poet who said something about the little things in life are the greatest?"

"I can't remember," Charlotte shook her head, her hair cascading around her face. "But I do have to agree with him."

Their eyes caught and they both grew quiet, the tension between them incredibly strong.

"Charlotte," he said in a low voice and then he did something he had never thought he would do. He kissed her. It started out slow and almost hesitant, but soon grew as their lips blended together, their bodies coming together. While he kissed her with unusual boldness, half of his brain wondered that he could remember how to do that, while the other half wondered why it had taken him so long to do just that.

They broke away from one another, Charlotte looking almost scared. "You belong to the church," she said fiercely. "I keep telling myself that, but it hasn't made it any easier."

"I feel the same way." he assured her. "I have been in a turmoil since arriving here, I will admit that. I knew that the church was where I should be, where God wanted me to be. But now, after these three days I have been here, I wonder if he might not have something else in mind for me."

"And that would be -- me?" she asked as though she were afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes," he nodded. "That would be you."

"Oh, Pierre!" she almost leaped into his arms, and he caught her and held her tight against him, their bodies pressed into one another's. His mouth covered hers in a kiss, as he tasted her very essence, feeling his body respond to hers, feeling things he had long forgotten about. A bird made a whooping noise out on the water, bringing them back to the real world and they withdrew, however reluctantly."

I think we should leave before someone catches us on film." he remarked, thinking of the horrible story Mia and Nicholas had told him about how their tryst had ended.

I think that is a very good idea." Charlotte leaned up and gave him one more kiss. "Just in case someone is watching, we can give them something to see."

Walking back to the castle, hand in hand, Pierre thought of the decision he had made and knew in his heart that it was the right one. God had led him in one path, but now, as he had done for Pierre's mother, he was now leading him in another. And Pierre could hardly wait to start walking.


End file.
